Resident evil prologue
by Marine1181
Summary: What would happen if Umbrella moved to New York City and had an accident? All new characters trying to get out of one of the biggest cities in the world.Sorry about the prologue, but now its up and running.


Resident Evil  
New York incident

New York Times, August 22nd 1998,

Umbrella to come to N.Y.

The Umbrella Corporation, the multimillion dollar company, is said to be opening a facility here in New York City. When questioned they replied that they would be setting up a facility here in New York but they were not sure where. Also they released a formal statement about the so called incident that may have occurred in the small town of Raccoon City. "Umbrella Corporation has become aware of recent events involving Raccoon City and an unfortunate virus outbreak. While some news organizations may be reporting Umbrella Corporation was somehow involved, Umbrella would like to reassure the public that our company was in no way involved in the terrible events that took place in Raccoon City. We would also like to correct reports Umbrella Corporation has been running a secret research facility in the city for years. Umbrella Corporation has never had a research facility in Raccoon City, nor does Umbrella have any plans to build a research facility in Raccoon City." New York has high hopes that the Umbrella Corporation will only bring prosper to this wonderful city.

New York Times, August 29th, 1998

Umbrella building opens in the former U.N. Building  
The Umbrella corporation opened up in the former United Nations building here in N.Y.C. Already starting strong they go to work making several large contributions to the current mayor. Several deeds are bought out just to make room for the staff that will run the New York branch of Umbrella. Current CEO of Umbrella New York held a press conference this mourning, stating that the corporate finances, making up about ninety-five percent of the cities income would be donated to the community in order to help those in need. When questioned about the facility in Racoon city, the CEO smiled and shrugged.

"A big accident, that's what happened, but the loved ones and family members of the company are being well compensated for their loss. We feel that the loss of staff hurt not only our reputation, but our family environment that we hold dear."

New York Times, September 25th, 1998

Umbrella research provides loved ones with longer lives

The Umbrella corporation, just recently had a major medical breakthrough. Using a special formula, they created a new product that actually brings old or dead cells back to life, giving you a longer life span and a better looking face. Dubbed "Regenerate" the simple skin lotion is said to hit stores in just a few short days.

New York Times, September 29th, 1998

Regenerate product of choice for New Yorkers

Already hailed as the "Holy grail of beauty supplies," _Regenerate _has already sold billions. There is hardly a K-Mart or Wal-Mart that doesn't have it. Sixty percent of the funds that _Regenerate _takes in are automatically donated to the public.

New York Time, October 19th, 1998

Grizzly murder has Police baffled

A grizzly murder of a young man has the New York police department baffled. The victim, Craig Roberts, 22, was found murdered late last night by a couple walking through central park. Having sustained several injuries by bite, all over his body, the theory is a cannibalistic cult based in the city. The N.Y.C. police say they will work diligently to find the murderer, who ever it may be.

New York Times, October 25th 1998

18th victim found

Six days after the first victim of a cannibalistic cult was found, police now have an 18th body showing the same signs as those of the first. Severe bite marks all over the body. A city wide curfew is now in order, and the police will arrest any who are out on the streets after sundown. If absolutely necessary to leave your house, take a friend and stay in well lit areas.

New York Times, October 31st, 1998

All hallows eve, the dead walk

What was once said to be one of the most fun times of the year. Where a child dressed as a power ranger or vampire could walk the streets with their parents going door to door for candy, is now a night for the walking dead. Their first moans filled our ears just before sunrise, filling us with fear. There could be no doubt, the dead were walking. Coming on in mass numbers, they overtook the security check points and moved inward, towards the center of the city. Police fell but then rose up again only to join the ranks of the dead. For those who read this, I believe you should pray to what ever god you believe in, for the end is here, and we will all die.


End file.
